The present invention generally relates to centrifugal compressors, and, more particularly, to assemblies of compressors having improved and/or reduced components and hardware.
Centrifugal compressors may supply compressed gas in a variety of industrial applications. One application of a centrifugal compressor is in plant air systems, to supply a motive force for valve actuators and pneumatic cylinders used in robotic applications, as one example. Centrifugal compressors may have an impeller mounted in a closely-conforming impeller chamber. The chamber features an axial inlet port to allow fluid entry toward the center of the impeller. Fluid is drawn into the impeller due to its rotation at speeds that can exceed 75,000 revolutions per minute (RPM). The rotation of the impeller propels the fluid through an annular diffuser passageway and into a surrounding volute. The energy imparted into the fluid by the impeller's rotation increases the fluid's velocity and, consequently, pressure as the fluid passes the diffuser passageway into the scroll or volute. Existing centrifugal compressors may include hardware that contributes to increased cost, installation, maintenance, and so forth.